Hurt Yet Again
by Punkersssfan1
Summary: SLASH. After having his heart broken, Evan isn't sure who to trust. The truth is he shouldn't of trusted anyone. TedxEvanxCody. Slight RandyxEvan.WARNING. RAPE. BAD LANG.


Evan was slumped against the corridor wall, the occasional tear running down his bright pink cheeks. He hadn't felt the same since The Miz had dumped him three weeks earlier; he just couldn't focus on wrestling. All this drama didn't help his chances of winning, or avoiding injuries. But none of that mattered to him, not when his heart was broken. Miz had taken the little of Evan's confidence with him when he decided to leave Evan for Alex, now he was just a shell of the bubbly cruiserweight everyone wanted to be around.

Evan merely glanced up at passers by, slightly ashamed to be crying in front of his co-workers. Especially ashamed when the likes of Triple H and the Legacy walked past, Cody and Ted making it clear they found Evan's misery somewhat funny by laughing once they seen the tears rolling down Evan's face. Evan was pretty surprised seeing Randy tell the younger members of The Legacy to 'shut up'; Randy sat beside Evan confusing the smaller man even more. As far as Evan was concerned, Randy was bad news.

"I heard what happened, kid. You okay?" Randy said softly, placing a hand on Evan's shoulder. "If you need anybody to talk to, I'm here." Randy pulled Evan into a tight hug, kissing the side of his head gently.

"I-I'm okay, Randy." Evan spoke with a hint of nerves in his voice, knowing what Randy was capable of doing. "I should get going…" Evan stood up, about to walk away, but stopped as Randy grabbed his wrist.

"Come on, come out with us. We'll cheer you up." Randy said in a seductive tone, winking at Evan.

"I-I don't know, Randy." Evan stuttered.

"I wasn't asking, baby." Randy whispered, pulling Evan along the corridor to The Legacy's private locker room. Evan put up somewhat of a fight, but gave in as he knew he wouldn't win against The Viper. "Now look, I'm not having you feeling sorry for yourself anymore. You're coming out and having a good time, for once. Who knows, you might meet someone better than that Jerk." Evan was quite surprised at how nice Randy was actually being, this wasn't like him at all. Usually he'd join Ted and Cody in laughing at other misfortune. "Now, go get your things, get ready and we'll go and have some fun!"

Evan quickly complied, still not to sure if he was to trust Randy's new found kindness. He rushed to his locker room, unzipping his duffle bag and pulling out a pair of dark jeans and a smart looking white shirt. Rushing to put them on, not wanting to keep Orton waiting. Leaving his shirt unbuttoned, he rushed back to Randy's locker room.

Evan knocked, before opening the door and peaking in. His eyes immediately widened seeing Randy, only in his boxers. Evan slipped into the room, trying not to make it obvious he was amazed by the sight of Randy.

Randy turned to face Evan; a smirk was clear on his face. "What you staring at darlin'?" the seductive tone had returned, causing Evan to blush. "Ah, I see. Wandering eyes, eh?" Randy chuckled, picking his shirt up and slipping it over his head.

"So where are we going tonight?" Evan piped up; trying to take his mind off of Randy's perfectly toned body.

"Somewhere you won't know about, dear. But, I promise it will be fun." Randy shot a smile Evan's way.

* * *

><p>Cody, Ted, Randy and Evan were all sat at a table in a bar, Ted and Cody didn't seem particularly happy that Evan was joining them on a night out, but Evan wasn't happy being there either.<p>

"Would you guys, cheer the fuck up!" Randy pretty much shouted at Ted and Cody. The two looked at each other and sighed.

Randy's phone buzzed in his pocket. "Sorry guys gotta take this. It's probably Vince." Randy left the table and headed outside, leaving Evan to sit with Cody and Ted. The two looked at Evan, both with sinister smirks on their faces.

"Come on Evy, we're gonna show you a 'good' time…" Ted said in a mocking tone, as both he and Cody stood up.

"W-what..?" Evan stuttered, quite frightened now that Randy had left. "What are you two doing…?"

"Oh, you'll find out, baby." Cody winked.

Ted and Cody quickly grabbed each of Evan's arms, pulling him to his feet and away from the table. Nobody noticed as Evan was forcefully dragged out of the back exit, as he was too scared to make any form of noise. There was nobody out the back of the bar, so Cody and Ted got to work. As Ted held the young brunette against the wall, Cody began undoing Evan's jeans. Evan squirmed, trying to fight the two bigger men, but no avail they had gotten the better of him. Cody quickly pulled Evan's boxers down, leaving his bottom half exposed.

"Well now I see what Randy seen in you…" Ted growled.

Ted and Cody, forced Evan to face the wall, still holding him with one hand Ted unbuttoned his jeans, pulling his boxers down enough to reveal his completely hard dick.  
>"P-please don't!" Evan sobbed, pressing his forehead against the hard brick wall.<p>

"Aww, begging are we, baby?" Cody mocked Evan's cries.

Ted still holding Evan against the wall positioned himself behind the smaller man, rubbing his hardness against Evan's entrance, making Evan moan slightly.

"I'm gonna fuckin' enjoy this." Ted said in a sinister tone.

Ted quickly and with no warning forced his dick fully inside of Evan, making the smaller man cry out in pain. As Evan let out cries of pain, Ted began thrusting into Evan, picking up speed with every movement.

"P-please stop it! It hurts so fuckin' bad!" Evan cried out, tears constantly flowing from his eyes. Despite being in agony Evan began moaning, as Ted repeatedly hit his sweet spot.

"Fuck it, Evan! You're so tight I'm gonna fucking cum in your ass!" Ted grabbed at Evan's hair with his free hand, pulling Evan's head backwards. Both Evan and Ted began moaning loudly, both close to their climax. Ted increased his speed even more, with one final thrust he came in Evan's ass. Evan not far after, came all over his stomach and the wall in front of him. As Ted pulled out Evan's legs gave way, making him hit the floor with some force.

"Oh, don't think we're done yet, baby…" Cody said sadistically, pulling Evan to face him on his knees.

"No… Please…" Evan mumbled, as Cody unbuttoned his jeans. Cody pulled his boxers down and quickly forced his dick into Evan's mouth, causing Evan to almost choke.

"Now, get to work, Evy." Cody laughed. Evan complied not wanting to be hurt anymore, using his tongue to lick the underneath of Cody's dick, and sucking gently trying to get this over with as quick as possible. Evan started bobbing his head, taking Cody in as deep as possible. Cody began thrusting to meet Evan's movements, his thrusts got faster, until Cody was literally face fucking Evan. When Cody came, Evan had no choice but to swallow all of Cody's liquid.

Cody pulled his softening dick from Evan's mouth, and quickly pulled his boxers and trousers back up. Ted and Cody quickly lest the scene, leaving Evan to curl up and cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Quite dark tbh, but I like it ;) so enjoy! <strong>

**R&R always appreciated. **


End file.
